Captain Toad (Game Idea)
Idea from Neopets: The Darkest Faerie Game Soundtrack Soundtrack * Main Menu * Episode 1 and 2 Prologue * Episode 1-1: Plucky Pass Beginnings * Episode 1-2: Walleye Tumble Temple (Sunset) * Episode 1-3: Touchstone Trouble * Episode 1-4: Mushroom Mesa (Night) * Episode 1-5: Double Cherry Palace * Episode 1-6: Shy Guy Heights * Episode 1-7: Spinwheel Library * Episode 1-8: Mine Cart Tunnel Throwdown (Outside Mine Cart) * Episode 1-8: Mine Cart Tunnel Throwdown (Inside Mine Cart) * Episode 1-9: Spinwheel Bullet Bill Base * Episode 1-10: The King of Pyropuff Peak (Before Battle) * Episode 1-10: The King of Pyropuff Peak (Battle) * Episode 1-11: Piranha Creeper Cove * Epsidoe 1-12: Briny Bowl Swimmy Hole * Epsidoe 1-13: Turnip Cannon Jungle (Night) * Episode 1-14: Pop-Up Prairie Town * Episode 1-15: Drop-Road Dash * Episode 1-16: Bizarre Doors of Boo Mansion * Epsidoe 1-17: Blizzard on the Star Express * Episode 1-18: Beep Block Hallway * Episode 1-19: Marching Past the Goombas * Episode 1-20: Wingo's Watchtower (Downward) * Episode 1-20: Wingo's Watchtower (Upward) * Episode 2-1: Chute Scoot Slopes * Episode 2-2: Stumper Sneakaround * Episode 2-3: Mine Cart Sunset Rundown (Outside Mine Cart) * Episode 2-3: Mine Cart Sunset Rundown (Inside Mine Cart) * Episode 2-4: Sinister Street Signs * Episode 2-5: Sinister Street Signs (When Encountered Mud Troopers) * Episode 2-5: Floaty Fun Water Park * Episode 2-6: Drift-Along Canyon * Episode 2-7: Sliding Slab Shuffle * Episode 2-8: Spooky Specters at Shadow Manor * Episode 2-9: Draggon's Revenge (Before Battle) * Episode 2-9: Draggon's Revenge (Battle) * Episode 2-10: Spinwheel Cog Ruins * Episode 2-11: Windup Stairs * Episode 2-12: Up n Down Terrace * Episode 2-13: Clear Pipe Puzzleplex * Episode 2-14: Midnight in the Wandering Woods * Episode 2-15: Double Cherry Spires * Episode 2-16: Bullet Bill's Touchy Trials * Episode 2-17: Spinwheel Sky Fort * Episode 2-18: Battle Tower Blitz * Episode 3 Prologue * Episode 3-1: Rolling Inferno * Episode 3-2: Seesaw Sizzle * Episode 3-3: Beep Block Sky Plaza * Episode 3-4: Pickax Cave Plummet * Episode 3-5: Stumpy Springs Sanctuary * Episode 3-6: Biddybud Snow Stroll * Episode 3-7: Cagey Conkdor Caper * Episode 3-8: Up n Down Desert * Episode 3-9: Mine Cart Ruins Rumble (Outside Mine Cart) * Episode 3-9: Mine Cart Ruins Rumble (Inside Mine Cart) * Episode 3-10: Multi-Vator Mayhem * Episode 3-11: Flip Panel Footpath * Episode 3-12: Rock Block Badlands * Episode 3-13: Secret of the Golden Realm (Before Battle) * Episode 3-13: Secret of the Golden Realm (Battle) * Episode 3-14: Shy Guy Shadow Den * Episode 3-15: Razzle-Dazzle Slider (Outside) * Episode 3-15: Razzle-Dazzle Slider (Inside) * Episode 3-16: Poison Canal Cannon Run * Episode 3-17: Fright Train Flight * Episode 3-18: No Sleep at Magikoopa Keep * Episode 3-19: Retro Ramp-Up * Episode 3-20: Twisty Turny Planet * Episode 3-21: Ghost Gallery Gambit * Episode 3-22: Touchstone Turmoil * Episode 3-23: Color Crate Carousel * Episode 3-24: Trick Track Hall * Episode 3-25: Deep Space Gyromajig * Episode 3-26: Magma Road Marathon * Episode 3-27: Scalding Scaffold Sinkhole * Episode 3-28: Wingo's Whackdown * Episode 3-28: Wingo's Whackdown (Uptop) * Episode 4-1: Super Bell Hill * Episode 4-2: Conkdor Canyon * Episode 4-3: Shadow-Play Alley * Episode 4-4: Clear Pipe Cruise (Night) * Episode 4-5: Toad Brigade to Mushroom Mesa! * Episode 4-6: Toad Brigade to Trick-Track Hall! * Episode 4-7: Toad Brigade to Bullet Bill Base! * Episode 4-8: Toad Brigade to Magikoopa Keep! * Episode 4-9: Mummy-Me on Flip Panel Footpath * Episode 4-10: Mummy-Me on Drop-Road Dash * Episode 4-11: Mummy-Me on Pyropuff Peak (Before Battle) * Episode 4-11: Mummy-Me on Pyropuff Peak (Battle) * Episode 4-12: Mummy-Me Maze Forever * Episode 4-13: Secret of the Inverted Pyramid * Episode 4-14: Mine Cart Cascade Crusade (Outside Mine Cart) * Episode 4-14: Mine Cart Cascade Crusade (Inside Mine Cart) * Episode 4-15: Uptown, Downtown * Episode 4-16: Cookatiel's Sizzling Spring * Episode 4-17: Shifty Shrine * Episode 4-18: Crown Capture at Mushroom Ruins * Episode 4-19: Boo Spotting at Darkly Cove * Episode 4-20: Goomba Galleon * Episode 5-1: Crown Capture on the Touchstone * Episode 5-2: Boo Spotting at Shadow Den * Episode 5-3: Mine Cart Scalding Scaffold (Outside Mine Cart) * Episode 5-3: Mine Cart Scalding Scaffold (Inside Mine Cart) * Episode 5-4: Cocoa Meltdown * Episode 5-5: Crown Capture at Up n Down Terrace (Night) * Episode 5-6: Boo Spotting at Shy Guy Heights * Episode 5-7: Flip Panel Panic * Episode 5-8: Crown Capture at Pop-Up Prairie Town * Episode 5-9: Boo Spotting on the Fright Train * Episode 5-10: Spinning Starmaze * Episode 5-11: Boo Spotting at Multi-Vator Mayhem * Episode 5-12: Wingo's Double Trouble (Downward) * Episode 5-12: Wingo's Double Trouble (Up Top) * Episode 5-13: Crown Capture in Wandering Woods * Episode 5-14: Captain Toad Goes Forth * Episode 5-15: Captain Toad Makes a Splash * Episode 5-15: Captain Toad Plays Peek-a-Boo * Episode 5-16: Captain Toad Gets Thwomped * Episode 5-17: Captain Toad Takes a Spain * Episode 5-18: Captain Toad's Fiery Finale * Episode 5-19: Underground Touch Cave * Episode 5-20: Whole Cake Stage * Episode 6-1: Crossing Paths with the Tropical Wigglers * Episode 6-2: The Purple and Poisonous Path * Episode 6-3: The Double Cherry Cave * Episode 6-4: High and Windy Paths * Episode 6-5: Purple Crystal Cave * Episode 6-6: Rocking Mine cart (Outside Mine Cart) * Episode 6-6: Rocking Mine cart (Inside Mine Cart) * Episode 6-7: Gliding Past the Bullet Bills * Episode 6-8: Poison Piranha Plant Lake * Episode 6-9: Running from the Poison Wave * Episode 6-10: The Crash Site of the Torch Bros * Episode 6-11: Chain Chomp Maze * Episode 6-12: The Spiked Town * Episode 6-13: Pyro-Koopa Station * Episode 6-14: Park of the Ants * Episode 6-15: The Peepa Sewers * Episode 6-16: Glydon in the Sewers * Episode 6-17: Clear Pipes Above the Poison * Episode 6-18: Getting Past the Spiked Hall * Episode 6-19: Snift Dungeon * Episode 6-20: Chaos in the Grand Labyrinth * Credits Category:Game Soundtrack